Some client devices, such as a personal computer, may utilize a media manager application that enables a user to access media content that either resides on and/or is streamed from the client device. In one example, the media content may be accessed via a media sharing device, such as a set-top box (STB) and/or digital video recorder (DVR) connected to a television. Using the media manager application, the user can access digital photos, music files, Internet radio stations, home videos, Internet videos, etc. from the media sharing device.
In order to share the media content, the media manager application on the client device may upload the media content to a media server, and the media server may provide the uploaded media content to the media sharing device. Before uploading the media content to the media server, the media manager application first needs to create a record for the media content in a database server. The media manager application populates the record in the database server with metadata associated with the media content. The media manager application may utilize one or two threads to upload the media content and the associated metadata. However, since the media content and metadata need to be uploaded to separate servers, the one or two threads are initially utilized to create a record in the database server, and then are utilized to upload the media content. Such an arrangement may provide slow uploading of media content since the one or two threads spend an inordinate amount of time creating the record in the database server.